ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bombs (Dragon Ball Ultima)
The Bombs (爆弾, Bakudan) are a group of powerful marauders that preform a number of illicit and violent actions across the expanse of the Northern Galaxy. Having formed a long list of enemies and rivals from their many schemes and wrongdoings, they are mostly attracted to planets or stations hosting personal tournaments involving a show of combat of prowess. Background: Having been formed during the apex of many spacial formed empires, the Bombs were founded by a humanoid of great power known as Trench. With little to no knowledge of his background, the full extent of capabilities remain vague, but his machinations and schemes have always been clear: Create havoc to cause as much devestation and chaos in order to achieve as much entertainment as possible. This has been the pattern for most of Trench's actions. While the number of conspirators, subordinates, and partners have changed hand-to-hand, Trench has selected a few elite beings that stand just underneath his power and which he trusts to follow out his plans, no matter how insane or barbaric they are in the end. These entities, along with Trench, have been filed as one of the most dangerous criminals within the Northern Galaxy, and high bounties have been placed for their heads or lives brought back to their victims or rivals. Ranks: Trench (Founder & Leader): Trench is a humanoid alien, known specifically for the strange black stone wedged within the center of his forehead and his hulking muscular appearance. His power legendary, and hasn't been tested to its fullest extent on any occasion. Known to have a hunger for a challenge, and a fine line of honor and brutality that is easily crossed, this man is the most dangerous and bloodthirsty of their group. Blizzt (Second-in-Command): A member of the Frost Demon species, Blizzt is arguably the second strongest being among them, and the most calm, composed of the group. Being the rational mind among the hoard of bandits and cutthroats, Blizzt will not make a move unless no other means can be avoided. The only time he'd intervene is to halt a subordinate from carrying out their actions, or deal a finishing blow to an unsuspecting enemy. Unpredictable as he is unreadable, Blizzt is one not to tread lightly with, let alone underestimate. Sparagus (Captain of the Star Drake, Long-standing Subordinate): An aggressive, nasty member of the Bombs, he's often known to start conflicts first and withhold the most sadism. Despite not being seen as the most monsterous of the group, he acts without restraint and often is needed to be restrained at times. While not the most powerful, his tenacity and fierce temper are something to note and be on guard for. Vix & Vex (Shock Squadmates): An effective new pair to the elite of the Bombs, Vix and Vex are a unique pair of entities. While bearing humanoid similiarities to humans and other races of the sort, they come from a planet of both high concentration of power and advanced technology. Seen as the best duo and solo members of the group, being both resourceful, cunning, and effecient when carrying out tasks, they are seen as enemies to be wary of within their group and have t he utmost respect for their fellow peers. Behind the scenes/Trivia: Category:Dragon Ball Ultima Category:Dragon Ball Category:Trench Category:Sado Category:Blizzt Category:Sparagus Category:Vix Category:Vex